kings_and_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Booster Packs
Buying Booster Packs from the game Shop is the fast and efficient way for players to obtain new cards. There are five types of Booster Packs which will become available according to the players' levels. = Set Packs = Novice's Pack * 5 cards are common (80%) and good (20%). Last card is good(80%), rare(20%) or Epic (1%?). * Very rare chance of Epic card, less that 1 in 100 boosters. * A great place to get the basic cards needed for combining into something better! Standard Pack * Contains 6 standard cards, 1 of Rare rank. * Legendary cards can been found, but very raryly - like 1 in 1000 boosters. * 5 cards are common (30%) or good (70%) crads. Laste card are rare(80 %), epic (20%) or legendary (0,1%?). * The most popular choice, cards found in Standard packs form the core of most Heroes Decks and often go on to be empowered in the Alchemy Lab into their more powerful versions! Elite Pack * 5 cards are good (55%) or rare (45%). 1 card are rare (30%), epic (70%) or legendary (1% ?) * If you have Silver to burn or have been lucky in the Auction House, try an Elite-Pack to grab an instant strength-boost to your Deck. Numerous Rares and a high-chance of an Epic speeds up your progress, gives more possibilities for your Deck and removes all that card-collecting at Common Rank for combining! Master's Pack * 4 cards are good (30%) or rare (70%). 1 card is good(30%), rare(65%), legendary (5%). Last card is Epic (95%) or Legendary (5%) or Godlike 0.01%? * This booster contain atleast one epic or legendary card. * If you want to beat enemies without much effort, Epic rank cards are no doubt the essential part of your deck. Open a Master's pack to be a true great master! King's Pack * It contains 6 random splendid cards, powerful Epics and even Named Legendary Cards can be found. * The King's pack, only Kings can command the kind of power inside....but only Kings can afford it! * This boster don't contain common or good cards. * This booster mostly have rare cards and atleats one epic or better card. * Unlucky players just get 5 rares and 1 epic card in this pack. * Chance of 1 Legendary cards is around 30%. * Chance of godlike cards is under 1%. = Race Packs = Human Standard Pack * Rapidly expand your Human deck and find start collecting those new Crossbow and Priestess Cards. * Very High chance of Good, High chance of Rare and standard chance of Epic Rank cards! Human Master's Pack * Fill your hand with Elite Human soldiers. Each pack contains an Epic! * Plenty of Rare's and a standard chance of Legendaries. Elf Standard Pack * Contains 6 Elven cards, grab some nimble Elven Samurai or new Battle Apprentices! Elf Master's Pack * Enlist the Elven Elite! Guaranteed Epic in every pack. * Very High chance of Rare's and a standard chance of Legendary! *There are also race standard and race master packs for the other 5 main races. Costs are exactly the same as the corresponding human packs.